gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supply
Go to the fastest boat at the jetty. Beat the other buyers to the yacht. Protect the yacht while Lance drives it back to the mansion. }} Supply & Demand 'is the final mission in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Plot Some freelancer moors his yacht into Vice City every month. The yacht is referred to as "The Drugboat", since the freelancer sells drugs from that boat. However, he only sells his cargo to the first customers to arrive in his yacht, and Diaz wants Tommy and Lance Vance to be those first buyers. Tommy gets to the Squalo and meets up with Lance, and the duo decide to get to the drug boat first before other boats make it. Once arriving at the boat, Lance takes control of the Squalo and Tommy begins to protect him and the boat. He fights with the attacking rivals and gets back to Diaz. Walkthrough This mission is divided in two parts: '''Drug Rush - In the first part, the player will need to use the Squalo obtained in the previous mission to get to the freelancer's yacht. There are two paths with the left path being better since it's shorter and has more space to steer. Avoid hitting walls or other boats since if either are hit too hard, Lance will get knocked into the water and the mission will fail. Once the player makes it to "The Drugboat", the second part of the mission begins. Defend The Cargo - In the second part, Lance will take the wheel and the player will have to defend the cargo from other buyers by shooting incoming enemies. First, two Cubans in Jetmax boats will attack the boat. Kill the gunmen and then kill the drivers or just blow up the boat, then several gunmen will appear on jetties, kill them and blow up the red barrels near them to wipe them out faster. Eventually, a Sparrow will come after, it's easier to shot the Sparrow until it blows up than to kill the gunman or the driver. Finally, upon approaching Diaz's Mansion, two more boats will appear ahead, blow them up before the Squalo meets up with them, since reaching them will result in the gunmen on the boat shooting from up close, and they will deal severe damage to the boat if the player does not act fast enough. When Lance stops at Diaz's Mansion, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the fastest boat at the jetty. *Beat the other buyers to the yacht. *Protect the yacht while Lance drives it back to the mansion. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $ 10,000 and the mission Death Row is unlocked. Post-Mission Phone Call Lance Vance: Yo, Tommy! It's Lance. Tommy Vercetti: Yeah? Lance Vance: 'Oh, nice to hear from you, Lance'. Come on, man, be cool, be cool. Tommy Vercetti: I'm in the middle of something. What do you want? Lance Vance: Nothing. Just to say, you know. Look Tommy, we can do this thing. You and me, no problem. You know what I mean? Tommy Vercetti: We're going have to do it, 'cause otherwise, we're going to be dead, Lance. We're in too far now. But thanks for the call. I'll speak to you later. Glitches *There is a rare glitch in the PS2 version where if the player destroys the helicopter, they will instantly die when the helicopter explodes. The glitch usually occurs if Tommy did not kill the gunmen on the jetty, but can also happen even if players did. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the boat cutscene is "Dance Hall Days" by Wang Chung. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Flash FM. *This is the only mission where the Sparrow is used by the Cubans. *Due to manning an unlimited ammo Ruger assault rifle in the second half of the mission, the player will lose any Ruger or M4 ammo that they have accumulated so far. *The Desert Eagle in the first cutscene, after Diaz shoots the VCR, sounds like the Beretta in the first Max Payne, another Rockstar Games title. *At the beginning of the mission, Lance tells Tommy, "We know it was Diaz busted our deal," referring to the botched drug deal that claimed the life of Lance's brother and set the game's events in motion. Tommy first learns of Diaz's involvement from Juan Cortez during the opening cutscene for the mission "Sir, Yes Sir!". However, "Supply & Demand" can be completed before "Sir, Yes Sir!", creating a minor continuity error. *Diaz mentions El Burro during the opening cutscene. El Burro was an unseen character in Grand Theft Auto III. *In game files this mission has deleted cutscene, audio file is called cok_4b.mp3 and the animation file is called cok_4b.ifp. Grand Theft Auto- Vice City unused cutscene (Supply & Demmand)|The unused cutscene Gallery Supply&Demand-GTAVC2.jpg|Four boats, close to Starfish Island, attempting to get to the dealer Supply&Demand-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at the pursuing attackers from the fastest boat. Walkthrough Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Diaz is yelling at something from one of the rooms in his mansion in Starfish Island. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|It is revealed that Diaz is raging at his VCR set. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Fed up with it, he pulls out a gun and, as Tommy enters the room, shoots it several times. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Diaz notices that Tommy is distraught by him raging at the VCR so much and asks why it's so weird, as the VCR got a tape of Diaz's favorite El Burro movie stuck. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy tells Diaz that the VCR was probably not plugged in. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Diaz checks the plug, and realises that Tommy was right - the VCR set was not plugged in. Diaz brushes this mistake off, saying that he could buy hundred more sets if he wanted to. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Diaz stops joking around and tells Tommy to listen to him. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Diaz informs Tommy of a certain freelancer that once a month sails into Vice City. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that the freelancer sells his cargo to the first buyer that arrives. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy to take the boat that Tommy recently acquired for Diaz and go to the freelancer's location and buy cargo from him. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Upon getting the cargo, Diaz tells Tommy to bring it all back to the mansion. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy walking to the mansion's jetty where the boat is located. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy walks towards the boat at the jetty. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy finds Lance waiting for him in the boat. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy asks Lance if he joined in because he thought that Tommy may need some help on this mission. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he wants him to let Lance into his action. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he can pretend to not need any help all he wants, but one day Lance will save Tommy and he will be so thankful he'll want to kiss Lance. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy laughingly calls Lance a wacko. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|The two share a laugh. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|As Tommy gets into the boat, Lance points out several other boats speeding down the canals to the freelancer boat's location. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Lance is puzzled by Tommy knowing that Diaz was responsible for the murder of Lance's brother and Tommy's two associates, but still continuing to do Diaz's dirty work for him. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy explains, that he is still working for Diaz, so that he can learn more about running Vice City before he takes it over. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Lance responds saying that he likes the way Tommy thinks. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy and Lance heading to the dealer's location. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy and Lance arriving at the dealer's location. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy and Lance stop their boat. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|After finishing loading the cargo, Tommy and Lance switch duties; Lance is now driving the boat and Tommy is defending it. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|After a few minutes of sailing, Lance is about to sail past a jetty. Lance spots several gunmen on it and tells Tommy to look out. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy taking out the gunmen on the jetty. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|After several more minutes, a helicopter comes after them. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy destroying the helicopter. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy and Lance returning to the mansion. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Back at the mansion's jetty, Lance compliments Tommy's shooting. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Lance says goodbye. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Lance sails off. Supply&Demand-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 17 - Supply & Demand (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 17 - Supply & Demand|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}de:Angebot & Nachfrage es:Oferta y demanda pl:Popyt i podaż ru:Supply & Demand hu:Supply & Demand zh:Supply & Demand Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City